ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2404 (1st November 2002)
Plot Little Mo remains shell shocked as she looks onto the flames rising upon the bedroom door. Trevor, sneakily petrified, rambles on about Little Mo’s recent bravery sarcastically. As Trevor comes upon Billy among his many topics of Little Mo, Little Mo raises her courage and manages to put out the flames with a blanket, unbeknown to both her and Trevor that sparks are slowly rising on the other side of the door. As the paramedics and police surround her, Donna awakens from her unconsciousness pleading Sean’s name. Once coming too, Donna informs the police and the Slater’s that Trevor drugged her with something and kidnapped baby Sean. Kat tries bellowing an answer from her of where Trevor’s whereabouts might be, but no explanation is needed when it becomes apparent to everyone that he may well be with Little Mo. Kat demands that she is taken back to Walford to be reassured of Little Mo’s safety, Charlie agrees to take her while Mo stays put with Donna. There's a mixed atmosphere of love over at the club. Lynne catches Garry flirting with another woman leading to her romantic flusters sizzling away, and Sharon is over the moon that Tom has managed to return to the party from his shift. Back at the slowly burning house, Trevor and Little Mo remain in the bedroom. Trevor proclaims to Little Mo that he sees their marriage like an old and real love, claiming that everything he’s done for her would have once been acknowledged as romantic. He tries coming on to her to perform sexual acts, but Little Mo tries escaping his grip. After several wriggling and pleading, Trevor throws Little Mo to the floor and she finally perceives the flames coming through the door. Kat is flying through the contacts of her phone book trying to get through to at least one person who may know the whereabouts of Little Mo, but everyone fails to answer. Dave and his dodgy friends are taking advantage of Peggy as she rests upstairs, as they carry on drinking her stock after closing time. Billy starts worrying about where Little Mo when her absence from the party becomes greater and greater. Trevor isn’t giving in to let Little Mo out of the bedroom to save baby Sean and possibly herself, manifesting into his mind that the three could die as a family. Little Mo tries everything in the book to plead with him. Once Trevor comes round to the idea and goes to rescue baby Sean himself, the opening of the door and the acceleration of the flames that follow, makes Little Mo and Trevor realise how much of a tricky situation they are actually in. Sharon notices in the office at the club that the handset has been taken off the phone, and Donna’s invitation to the party in the bin with blood. She instantly informs Billy just as the Slater’s arrive and everyone makes a riot to the house. Little Mo manages to escape the bedroom, and relocate across the landing to baby Sean as the flames burn around her as Trevor pleads her name. She is unable to open the window of the bedroom her and Sean remain in and has to take action to smash it. Sonia smells burning from inside the Jackson's and informs Jim who makes tries to make touches of humour Halloween jokes. The Slater’s and Billy arrive at the scene and witness Little Mo pleading for help from the window, Jim phones the fire brigade and the rest of the clan from Angie's Den soon follow to the stage. Tom decides to take action by himself and enters the burning building to save the potential victims inside. He manages to get to Baby Sean and Little Mo, and as all three go to exit the burning building, Little Mo is put on halt by Trevor’s pleads for help. Peggy comes downstairs to find Dave and his yobs taking advantage, but Dave informs her that he’s paid for everything, but they are soon interrupted by a desperate Kat banging on the door searching for a ladder. Little Mo slowly starts to lose consciousness from the smoke as she remains talking to Trevor in the building, Tom makes a redirection into the building when he realises she failed to follow and manages to get her and get her out. One more potential victim remains inside, and Tom makes one final entrance to the building. He manages to get to Trevor in the building, but as the flames come upon the gas can, the house goes up with a bang, killing both Tom and Trevor in the process. Everyone looks onto the house shell shocked as the fire brigades appear, and Sharon pleads Tom’s name hysterically. Cast Regular cast *Trevor - Alex Ferns *Tom - Colm Ó Maonlaí *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Garry - Ricky Groves *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Jim - John Bardon *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Derek - Ian Lavender *Martin - James Alexandrou *Ricky - Sid Owen *Gus - Mohammed George *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Roy - Tony Caunter Guest cast *Donna - Paula Jennings *Dave - David Kennedy *Gavin - Grahame Fox *Justin - Jonathan Lomas *Hogan - Mike Dyer *P.C. Perkins - Tony Bell *Paramedic - Andrew Hallett *Sean - Oliver Bradley (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23 Albert Square - Living room, landing and two bedrooms *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *41 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *Angie's Den - Club and office *Donna Andrews's house - Living room *Several unknown high streets and main roads Notes *Final appearances of Alex Ferns as Trevor Morgan and Colm ó Maonlaí as Tom Banks. *Denise Ryan was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode, and Tony Auger was responsible for supervising the visual effects. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: There are shocks in store for both Sharon and the Slaters as the week's events reach a tragic and explosive end. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,006,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2002 episodes